The Cult of The Dead: Revenge of The Dark Stalker
by NumbahXIII
Summary: WAW's Original Dark Stalker must get back at Christain Sain. Very short read
1. Formulating A Plan

Cult Of the Dead:

Revenge of the Dark Stalker

By: NumbahXIII

Prologue: Formulating a Plan

NOTE: This story takes place right after the cemetery attack on Grave Digger.

If someone were to stumble upon this scene, it would seem quite odd. There was a young man, maybe 21, 22 years old, lying unconscious at the edge of a wooded area in a northern New Hampshire cemetery. His head was resting on a rock, a large laceration pouring blood from his forehead. Not too far away, a woman of 19, possibly 20 years old, was sprawled underneath a tree in immense pain. A young man around the same age, with long, shaggy black hair ran out through the gates of the cemetery. Our story starts here.

The man, known to us as Grave Digger, was starting to arouse from his unconscious slumber. He picked up his head looking around at the scenery. He was not completely sure what had happened. He remembered that he met Christian Sain in this cemetery not too long ago. He also remembered being thrown head first into a gravestone. The only other thing he remembered was being tossed to the ground and passing out.

He wiped blood from his eyes as he slowly rose to his feet. He stumbled out of the woods, collapsing to his knees. He realized just how weak he really was. He crawled over to the motionless woman, his princess of the dead.

"Vempriss….are you ok?" Grave Digger asked, sitting up to his knees.

"….unnnnhhhh…yea, I'm ok…are you?" She replied, her eyes closed from pain.

"Ah…yea I'm fine…but what the fuck just happened?"  
"Well', she started, "We came to tell Sain about you wanting to train him….then he ambushed us and tried to take us out."

"Oh yea…that's right." He was silent for a minute. "That dirty little fucker….he fucking disrespects me, and thinks he can get away with it. Well he's wrong…DEAD wrong."

Grave Digger got to his feet and helped Vempriss up. Grave Digger then remembered how he'd brought a camera man along to document his and Sain's conversation. "Shit….that camera man taped the whole thing…and now he's probably gone for help. We can't be here when he gets back. Let's disappear and regroup." He said. He walked over and picked up a knife that he'd dropped while facing Sain. He put it in his pocket and motioned for Vempriss to follow him. They walked into the woods and disappeared to the darkness….Sain hadn't seen the last of Grave Digger and Vempriss.

To Be Continued in Chapter 1: The News Spread/Plotting Revenge….


	2. News Spread Plotting Revenge

Cult Of the Dead:

Revenge of the Dark Stalker

By: NumbahXIII

Chapter 1: The News Spread/Plotting Revenge

The dull glow of a computer screen's images play across the pale face of the Dark Stalker Grave Digger, as he stares intently at a computer monitor. The latest headline on stated, "Christian Sain attacks Grave Digger & Vempriss. Grave Digger and Vempriss' condition unknown. Click HERE for exclusive video."

"Damn. It's plastered right there on the home page. Shit…we let Sain get the better of us this time. But soon we'll get him…" Grave Digger said, evil intentions in his eyes. Vempriss walked into the room.

"The room" is more specifically the Cult of The Dead's "headquarters", if you could call it that. It was located somewhere in a wooded area of Florida. It served as the Cult's base of operations. It was an area of underground tunnels.

Grave Digger clicked off the power button on the monitor. He swiveled around in the computer chair and stood up to meet Vempriss. He put his arm around her and they walked out of their room.

The halls were brightly lit and covered in drawings of death carved into the dirt wall. Many hooded, black-cloaked figures walked about the halls. They were silent, not seeming to have a purpose, yet eerily calm and knowing. One of them had chains draped over his shoulders, walked hunched over, and made croaked hissing noises. Grave Digger watched him walk the opposite way down the hall. Almost as if he had eyes in the back of his hooded head, he stopped and turned to look at Grave Digger.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Grave Digger shouted at the hooded figure. Minion hissed, turned back around, and started walking again. Grave Digger and Vempriss set off on their way, realizing that they might need Minion, Priest, and Karnage later, and knowing full well what must be done.

To get revenge on Sain and the Asylum, they would have to rally the Cult of The Dead on it's side. But however, as Grave Digger was only the leader in the WAW Cult of the Dead faction, he needed more power. Hence he must dethrone the entire Eastern Coast. Grave Digger and Vempriss reached a large wooden door in the northwest area of the underground tunnels. Grave Digger pushed the door open and they stepped inside.

The door opened up into a huge room. Like most of the rooms, it was dimly lit. However, unlike the other rooms, it was decorated in dark billowing curtains, and candles made from skulls of those deceased. Grave Digger stared into what he knew he'd have to conquer to become the new Cult of the Dead leader.

There were 4 rows of 25 hooded cult members making a semi-circle around a large throne, made of human bones. Sitting in the throne was the Cult of the Dead's leader, a man only known as "Thanatos". Grave Digger put a hand up to tell Vempriss to wait at the door for a moment. She nodded, then walked out and closed the door. He then stepped forward, right up face to face with a black hooded figure. Without warning, Grave Digger swung a mighty fist into the man's jaw.

Blood flew from inside the hood. The figure clutched it's jaw in agony. Grave Digger then brought a hard knee up into the man's gut. He collapsed to his knees, wrapping both arms around his stomach, and groaning. Grave Digger grasped both of the man's shoulders and brought him to his feet. Then placing one of the man's arms over his shoulder, Grave Digger leaped into the air and delivered a jaw-shattering Headstone.

Jaw bone crunching, and knee caps popping were the only sounds heard from the man. With one final "Uhhh….", the man's body slumped over. Grave Digger dropped to one knee, raised one arm in the air, then made his signature cross motion with his arm.

He stood up, looked Thanatos square in the eye and said "I'm taking over the Cult of the Dead".

Thanatos just looked at Grave Digger, then softly and calmly said "Minions of the cult, get these traitors. Show them why they know their place in the Cult."

To be continued in Chapter 2: Let the Bodies hit the floor…


End file.
